


The Story of Molly Hooper

by RoseWhispers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWhispers/pseuds/RoseWhispers
Summary: Molly Hooper has a secret, she is very good at keeping it. No one ever suspects. And it's odd to say, but it really is because she liked to bake so much.





	1. Molly's Biscuit Adventures

The Story of Molly Hooper

Chapter One

Molly's Biscuit Adventures

 

Molly Hooper enjoyed baking, that's what started it. To her baking was relaxing. She would make biscuits and scones. She would create pies and breads. She would fill pastries and frost fairy cakes. But there is only so much one person could truly eat. When Molly started at university she would bring boxes of treats to study groups or outings. When she had reached enough schooling to work in labs, Molly began bringing boxes of cakes for the office.

She did think, once upon a time, that bringing these treats as an offering would help her get to know people. That the freshly baked pastries would mask her shyness and smooth the rough edges of her awkwardness while enticing people to come and socialize with her. Molly didn't think that anymore. 

When she started at St. Bart’s, Molly decided to use her baking to have “Biscuit Adventures,” as she called them. Molly did wonder if she should call them that, since she didn't always bring biscuits, but thought that since no one else would ever know then it didn't really matter.

She usually took the same route every time, but it was still an adventure to her. Every couple of weeks Molly would bake to her heart's content, letting the calming effect of one of her favorite hobbies wash over her. She would fill boxes big enough to fit three or four treats in, but small enough that they were easy to carry. Then Molly would load up large tote bags with a hundred or so treat boxes before lumbering on to the tube towards St. Bartholomew's Hospital. Having left at least an hour before her shift started, she would be able to get off at a station quite a bit before the hospital to start her adventure.

Winding her way along the main streets and into the back alleys, Molly would pass out the little cardboard boxes to the homeless. The old hope that her baked goods would start conversations still held to her as she passed them out. Molly learned people's names and stories as she made the journey closer and closer to work.

All out of boxes she would sit a bit on a bench or in the coffee shop near the hospital to pull out her sketch pad. Molly would draw the people and things she had encountered during that part of her adventure. Sketching out scenes was nearly as relaxing as baking, but it also felt like a puzzle or a game. She had to remember their names, what they wore, what color their eyes and clothes were. Filling in more details like the things that they carried with them or what was in the background while she talked to them felt more like a crossword puzzle made from art.

On a chilly day in late January, Molly was inside sketching out Katie. Katie was an older woman she had met several times. The lines around her eyes fascinated the artist and the puzzle solver within her. That day, though, Molly was focused on the background as there had been some interesting graffiti. Perhaps she would color this one when she got home.

The room had gone strangely quiet, Molly looked up. Everyone was staring at the television. The news was reporting no survivors at the British Embassy in Tbilisi. Molly didn't know anyone in Tbilisi, but she did know that people working in such places were trying to help the greater good. They counted.

Molly finished with her coffee and packed away her things. She thought about what she would bring the next time she went on a “Biscuit Adventure.” For a moment Molly thought about how this was a highlight for her. The combining of her two favorite hobbies into a short adventure. It made Molly a little sad that nothing interesting ever happened to her, but she had accepted that was the way things would always be for her. Molly Hooper, specialist registrar for St. Bartholomew's Hospital, didn’t have anything interesting happen to her ever. She didn’t count and never would.

Boy won't she be surprised?


	2. A Very Poor Prank

The Story of Molly Hooper

Chapter Two

A Very Poor Prank

Molly Hooper had been working on her specialist programme for two years now at St. Bartholomew's Hospital. Taking three years off to help her dad after sitting her A levels meant Molly was a bit behind everyone else, but it had been worth it. There were just over three years left before she would be Dr. Molly Hooper MBBS, MRCP, FRCPath and she knew he would be proud of all her hard work.

Molly was thinking about that with a small smile tugging at her lips as she walked into the morgue that early morning in February. Then she nearly tripped over a dead body. She was more than a little startled. It wasn’t like Molly hadn’t seen dead bodies before, of course she had! But she didn’t normally find them on the floor just inside the door. Molly bent lower, trying to examine the body and determine why and how this man had gotten there.

He was fairly young, but drugs had aged him. His thin but baggy clothing made him look positively skeletal. The marks down his arms indicated sustained drugs usage. Dark marks revealing newer use and shiny slightly paler scars showing he had been abusing his body long before he showed up in the morgue.

And then he sneezed.

Instinctively, Molly kicked out as she threw herself back.

After some yelling and arguing, she realized the man was high and barely functioning. Molly put him in a chair, gave him some water, and wrapped him in a sheet. When he was a bit more lucid she tried to take his vitals only to get a verbal thrashing about some very personal matters that he couldn’t possibly have known. Molly then returned said thrashing about how it was a very poor prank to show someone in his condition to my morgue. Whether it was to get a rise out of her or because they assumed he didn’t count enough for treatment didn’t matter, it was unacceptable. Or perhaps someone from the homeless network had followed her on her Biscuit Adventures all the way to work?

Too upset to continue Molly left the morgue with the paperwork that she had come down for, intent on having security carry the man upstairs for treatment if necessary. It turned out that was not going to be necessary. The man was following Molly to the lab. She should probably have called security then, but Molly didn’t want to discourage him if he was going to let her help him. They walked into the lab and she pulled out a chair for him to sit down. He had pulled the sheet around him like a toga. He had looked tall before, but now with the white sheet wrapped around the thin gray shirt and joggers he looked even taller. He also looked skinnier and that nearly did her in.

She went over to the corner of the table and discreetly ordered enough takeaway to feed three very hungry people. Molly was able to eat less than a serving, he was so fast and hungry, but she was glad to see that he ate. He didn’t even appear to know that he was eating. Molly would just push food slightly closer to him as he went on about the science behind the reports she was reading through. When he left she was still unsure if someone had been pulling a very poor prank, perhaps on both of them. Molly could see that he was feeling much better and was probably going to sleep off the effects of the drugs and the food.

When Molly said to his vanishing form that she hoped he had somewhere safe to go, she swore she heard him say, “Maybe I do now.” But she was so busy thinking about how she might have to change the route for her Biscuit Adventures, that Molly wasn’t so sure she had heard anything at all. This day had been so full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> ***The characters in this story were influenced by Amyth3dler on Ao3 thanks to the story "Undertow," which is completely different but had wonderful characters. Used with permission.


End file.
